


where we belong

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst but hardly any, they are both just soft lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: Robert hasn't had a good day at work but it's all good because he comes home to Aaron.Basically just 2k+ of them being soft and domestic.





	where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether this could be considered ooc but I just really wanted to write Robert having a bad day at work and Aaron being there for him. I am a sucker for them being soft lads and proper domestic oops!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robert had had the worst day at work. He liked his job and he was good at it, but it was tiring dealing with clients the whole time, often he had to deal with clients who always had something to complain about. He had been working on multiple important deals over the last few weeks and he was pretty drained from it all. When he got home he was often run down, and he was a bit snappy with Aaron.

Robert had been at a meeting in Leeds and had to deal with a very annoying and rude client. She questioned everything he did as if she knew more about the business than Robert himself. It didn’t help that during the meeting she was often just shaking her head as if to say that his methods were all wrong. Robert hadn’t bothered to actually explain why he did things he did he just wanted to finish the deal so he had plastered on a smile. Afterwards in the car Robert got angry at himself for not standing up for himself but even more so he actually wanted a good cry and a nice sleep. His limps ached so much from lack of sleep and walking around quite a lot. Robert wasn’t really a crier, but things had really gotten on top of him and he wanted to let it all out. More than anything however, he just wanted to hug Aaron.

Aaron had been amazing these past few weeks, of course, he was always amazing but he hadn’t complained once about not really spending much time with Robert at the moment. Robert was up and out of the house early and he also fell asleep early. They did have tea together and they spent the evenings cuddled up on the sofa watching television but that was about it. Because of Robert’s meeting out of Emmerdale they missed out on loads of their lunch dates at the pub and even in bed they had loads to catch up on due to Robert’s early mornings and early nights.

At the sight of the Mill Robert actually breathed a sigh of relief. He hated having to work Saturdays but he was glad he had tomorrow off and could just spend time with Aaron and make sure he was ready for another busy week ahead. He was honestly too excited to curl up on the sofa or on the bed he wasn’t fussy.

He closed the door behind him and his limbs suddenly felt heavier than ever. Aaron came out of the kitchen and smiled at Robert."Hey you, you can finally enjoy your weekend now, shall we order a take away?.”Robert closed the far too big a gap between them.

“I am so glad to see you” he whispered as he threw his arms around Aaron, the younger man was quick to react and grabbed his waist and held Robert tight.

“Hey, are you ok?” There was a hint of worry in Aaron’s voice.

“Yes I am just really tired that’s all, I am glad to be back home now, with you.” Aaron took a step back to take a good look at his husband. “You do look tired, you’ve been rushed off your feet lately Rob.”

“Yes I know, but these important deals are nearly done then I can slow down a bit.” Robert felt ridiculously emotional and hugged Aaron again, he couldn’t look at his husband’s worried and soft face any longer in case he broke down, he didn’t want to worry him even more. Aaron started rubbing his back and the older man felt that he had to offer some more.

“I also had to deal with a very rude client today acting as if I didn’t know how to do my job, and it’s all gotten to me a bit today.”

“Oh Rob, I am sorry.” Aaron had to think fast, anything to cheer his husband up. “Go sit down I’ll order our favourite and we will watch a film, sounds like a plan?” “Yeah” Robert breathed and they broke apart, he now had tears in his eyes, he looked down, not wanting Aaron to see his teary eyes.

Aaron’s heart ached. Work was an important part of his husband life and he often complained to Aaron about certain clients but tonight Robert really did look upset and run down by it all. Aaron couldn’t wait until the older man could take it easier again, the dark smudges under Robert’s eyes quite clear now.

“Oi you are amazing and you’ve been working so hard lately and that client doesn’t know shit.” That earned him a laugh from the older man. Robert went to sit down on the sofa and gestured for Aaron to sit down next to him.

“No, we can snuggle up later, I’ll have to order now, you know how long it can take.”

“Yes but since we are having this emotional chat, I want to add something.” Robert smiled not wanting to worry his husband.

“Okay?”

“I just want to thank you, for well you know, not complaining, I know I’ve been very busy lately and we haven’t been able to spend much time together.” Aaron went to interrupt him, but Robert put his hand over Aaron’s as to show him that he hadn’t finished yet.

“And I know I’ve been a pain in the arse the past week.” Of course Aaron couldn’t let that one go he just had to interrupt. “You are always a pain in the arse, I’m not sure what you are on about?” “Ha ha funny. No. I mean it thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me silly, we are married, we both got jobs, sometimes we won’t be able to see much of each other. That’s the best part of living together now though, we do see each other in the evenings and we can come home to each other.” Aaron smiled shyly.

“Since when did you get so soft?”

“You bring it out of me. Also it means we have loads to catch up on when we have a bit more time sounds good right? Plus I am less likely to get sick of your mug when I don’t see you that often.”

Robert laughed. “You can’t help being a sarcastic little shit though.”

“You know me.” Aaron looked at his husband, who know looked a lot more relaxed and calm than he did after he first got back home. Aaron could read his husband very well though, and he was sure there was something else that Robert was wanting to say. He was smiling but his eyes told Aaron that he was still worried about something, there was still something he wanted to get off his chest.

“Rob?”

“Hm?”

“Is there something else?”

“I don’t really know how to say this, I just- it means a lot that you trust me. I mean with the amount of meetings and stuff. “ He was rushing the words out not wanting Aaron to get the wrong idea. He looked at his husband whose face went from half confused to a soft and understanding look.

“Of course I trust you Rob, I didn’t give you the impression that I didn’t." Aaron hesitated, sincerely hoping Robert's answer was going to be no "did I?”

“No, no but you are known for bottling things up, I couldn’t exactly blame you if you did have doubts.”

“I trust you a hundred percent, and I disagree, we’ve come so far, it wouldn’t be fair on you if I doubted you.” It was a bit of an awkward angle but suddenly Aaron had the overwhelming urge to hug his husband. The younger man couldn’t believe how soft they were being but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Robert breathed Aaron in, once again being hit by how lucky he really was. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Before I get too soft I am going to order us our food. You need to eat.” Robert smiled as Aaron got off the sofa and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and gestured for Robert to stay there and just sit and relax.

 

^^

After having had a better Saturday evening than he was expecting to have Robert was in bed are curled up under the duvet. The feeling of finally getting into bed was amazing, his limbs still aching. He was staring at Aaron who was brushing his teeth.

“It’s still quiet early Aaron, you can go down to the pub or something it’s a Saturday evening.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me or summit, I told you I want to stay here with you.”

“I hope tonight wasn’t too boring.” Robert said already having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Aaron came back into the bedroom, changing to his pyjamas.

“I had a lovely evening actually, because I spent it with you.” Aaron realised how soft he was being, _again_. He wanted Robert to know though. “You deserved an relaxing evening, and you are off tomorrow so we can spend the whole morning in bed and maybe do something more exciting." He gave his husband a knowing look. Robert had to laugh at that.

"No but really we haven’t had an evening in just the two of us in a while." Aaron was kind of glad that Liv was staying at Gabby’s this particular evening so he was able to be there for Robert.

Aaron also slipped under the duvets. They were facing each other. Despite feeling absolutely wrecked Robert also felt incredibly happy. Happy that he got to have this. Coming home to his wonderful and amazing husband, who was an amazing listener and always managed to cheer him up. They closed the already small gap between them, their noses now almost touching. Robert threw his arm around Aaron’s waist cuddling him close. He had been waiting for the moment he could cuddle Aaron close like this ever since he felt the tears burning in his eyes at work when it all got a bit too much.

Robert touched Aaron’s cheek, smiling softly.

Aaron tried to get one of his arms free to be able to run a hand through his husband’s hair. “You feeling better?"

"Yes, lots, thanks to you. I also had a lovely evening, and I can't wait to spend tomorrow with you."

 

It didn’t take long for Robert to fall asleep. Aaron tried to untangle their legs and arms a bit, not completely, he wanted to stay cuddled close to his husband, but he also wanted to watch him and he couldn’t if they were so close. Robert looked relaxed, Aaron had to resist the urge to touch his face, he didn’t want to wake the older man. Tomorrow they would take it easy, letting Robert charge up for the week ahead. After this week Robert would be less busy and Aaron couldn’t wait, his husband looked drained and he couldn’t help feel worried about him, and of course he couldn’t wait to spend more time with him even if it was just doing the little domestic things that Aaron loved so much. Robert making Aaron a cup of tea before he left for work, meeting for lunch, making tea together, skipping work because neither of them had anything important on and spending the whole day cuddled up on the sofa.

As Aaron curled up closer to Robert again, he kissed the older man on the temple. He was thankful that he got to be the one that Robert came home to everyday, on the good days but also on the bad days, that he was the one to make him feel loved and wonderful again. It was so domestic and Aaron never thought he’d have it with anyone never mind with Robert Sugden. He wouldn’t change it for the world though.

 

 _"And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_   He whispered.


End file.
